A New Start
by djlee6
Summary: Edd is sent to live with family he's never met in South Park, Colorado. How will he adjust? And how will our South Park gang take to the new kid?
1. Chapter 1

So...South Park and Ed, Edd, n Eddy went better than expected. Though that was some time ago...

Anyway, enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

Edd was a wreck when his mother and father called him to the living room for a family meeting. Of course, being around Eddy did get him into trouble once in a while but so long as his grades never slipped and he did all of his chores, his parents tended to dismiss his actions as "boys will be boys" or "he'll eventually grow out of it". He found himself wondering just what he had done to warrant their actions...Perhaps he had crossed the line...Was there a chore he had forgotten to do? Had he not signed the sticky notes to assure them that he had read them and done what they asked? Or were they planning something and needed to let him in on it?

Whatever it was, Edd did his best not to let his nerves show (to which he was doing a poor job of, by the way) as he seated himself on the couch in between them, his hands folded on his legs. He silently waited politely after greeting them, noting the small smiles and relaxing a bit, figuring he shouldn't be too worried as they didn't seem to be in a sour mood.

His mother was the one who finally broke the ice. "Honey, we called you down here because...well, we're worried,"

"Worried?" Edd inquired, confused. "About what?"

"Well..." His father rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how best to phrase it so his fragile son wouldn't panic. "Frankly, kiddo, we're a little worried about you spending too much time with those boys you hang out with,"

"I don't understand," Edd admitted, his hands now clinging to the edge of the couch cushion he was currently seated on, gripping it to the point that his knuckles turned white. "Am I in some sort of trouble? I've been keeping up my chores and schoolwork-"

"To which we're very proud of you, honey," his mother assured with a kind smile, resting her hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him.

"It's not that you're in trouble," his father continued. "It's just that even though you get along with almost everyone here, you're going to gain a bad reputation if you choose to be around those two in the future as much as you are now,"

"We know you go to school with them and they often come over, making you spend time with them, so your father and I have been trying to come up with some way to...get you away from it. Maybe expand your horizons a little, Sweety,"

"So I've been in touch with my brother in Colorado and he agreed to let you stay there with them. See his oldest left for college a couple weeks ago and so they have a special room for you that you can stay in. His other soon is a few years younger than you, but from what he's told me, there are a lot of kids there in the town for you to interact with and a lot of social events that occur so you can get to know them. How's that sound?"

"You...want me to go all the way to Colorado? But...what about school?"

"We've already spoken to the school. You'll be attending the high school there this year. Freshman year is the perfect time to make a fresh start," his mother replied.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow. That way you have a couple weeks to get adjusted there before the school year officially starts,"

"Tomorrow? But..."

"We've already gotten a plane ticket. One way so you don't have to worry about going alone," His father went on. "I'm sorry, but the sooner the better,"

"We just don't want you to feel obligated to stay because of how your friends will react. This is a wonderful opportunity and we don't want you to pass it up just because of them," His mother explained as she smiled sadly at him.

"So...that's why we met in the morning...rather than the evening like we usually do for meetings..." Edd realized aloud. "So I could say goodbye to them and start packing..."

Nothing else was said. His father patted him encouragingly on the back before Edd gave them both a weak smile and small nod before heading out, not looking forward to sharing the news.

ooooooooooooooo

plz review

if not then i odnt blame you lol


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING, SOCKHEAD?!"

Edd sighed. He knew Eddy would react this way...as well as Ed, who was currently crying loudly onto Edd's shoulder as the quiet boy rubbed small circles on his back in a vain effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but my parent's think this is what's best for me. I'll be spending my freshman year with family in Colorado. They think it'll be a good experience for me,"

"What's that?" A new voice interrupted. "The Double Dork is moving?" Sure enough, coming around the bend was Kevin, walking alongside his bike, Nazz behind him.

"Oh...H-hello, Kevin...Nazz..." Edd greeted. "No, not moving really...Just staying in Colorado for my freshman year,"

"Where will you be staying, Double D?" Nazz questioned, looking curious.

"With some family...I haven't exactly met them, but the father is my own father's younger brother..." Edd explained.

"So you're uncle...When are ya taking off?" Kevin questioned, trying to look casual, though Edd detected a note of something even if he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Tomorrow morning...I only have time to say goodbye and pack my things," Ed sobbed louder at the sound of that, clinging tighter to Edd's shirt. "B-but...I will be sure to write and call...I don't want to loose touch with everyone here, after all...a-and I'll be back in the summer, once classes are out again," Edd continued, desperate to cheer Ed back up.

"Yeah, yeah, just be sure to send money!" Eddy demanded, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Just because you're not here doesn't mean that you can't help out me and Ed!"

Edd frowned at that. "Excuse me, Eddy, but what makes you think that I'm going to go along with your schemes when I'm practically across the country?" (A/N: okay, so I have no idea where the hell Peach Creek is supposed to be...I'm only guessing it's location based on what the setting looks like...Please bear with me...)

Eddy glared at him, not liking the show of defiance. "Look here, Sockhead, you're not getting out of your part of the work that easily!" Normally Eddy would try to show a little restraint when the people he wanted to scam were around, but the knowledge that his best asset was leaving seemed to take a toll on his already poor judgement.

Nazz and Kevin just watched on they caught that, rather than back down, Edd's cheeks were becoming flushed with anger and was glaring back. "Eddy, I'm not going to make a poor impression on the family members kind enough to take me in! And besides, it's listening to you that all of this is happening now anyway!"

"You sayin' it's my fault?!"

"That's right! It is your fault! You and your stupid scams!"

"Stupid?! My plans are not stupid!"

"Then name a single one of them that has ever worked!" At Eddy's angry silence, Edd huffed and stormed away, for once happy to be rid of Eddy's idiocy for longer than a few hours at night.

ooooooooooo

short update...

plz review


End file.
